


Rather Strange

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [121]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry sends for help.





	Rather Strange

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompts 541: Strange.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Rather Strange

~

After Harry levitated Kreacher onto the bed, he lit the lamps. Then, despite the ripe smell of decay that clung to Kreacher, Harry leaned close and whispered, “What’s wrong? Are you…sick?”

Kreacher appeared underfed, emaciated. Shifting to look at Harry, he rasped, “Kreacher’s…dying.” 

Harry blinked. “What? Why?” 

But instead of answering, Kreacher closed his eyes, his chest heaving. 

“Answer me, please.” When Kreacher didn’t respond, Harry exhaled. Who could he call? Were there elf doctors? He snapped his fingers. Draco would know. Conjuring his Patronus, he said, “Find Draco. Tell him something strange’s happened. Please come right away.”

~

Within moments Harry heard the Floo open. “Up here!” he cried.

Footsteps raced up the stairs and Draco appeared, wand drawn. Immediately, Harry felt better. “Hey.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “‘Hey’? That’s all you have to say to me after sending me a message that made me think you were dying?”

Harry blinked. “I only said something strange was happening.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “You’ve a tendency to downplay things. I’ll bet you consider a Dark wizard attack merely strange….” He paused, eyeing the bed. “Is that Kreacher?” 

“Yes. He’s why I called you here.” 

“What’ve you done to him?” 

~


End file.
